The Language of Love
by CrackdownDraco
Summary: Only Jane's family know her true potential. Many times Jane's wanted to let Maura in on her secrets, but thanks to self-esteem issues Jane has as a result of childhood bullies, she has failed. Will this case open the door to those secrets? And how will Maura react when she realizes her best friend is not all she seems? Eventually Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**The Language of Love.**

 **By CrackdownDraco.**

 **This story came about from a request I received in a PM from Annajadekin.**

 **Many thanks for the prompt. I hope this first chapter will do as a start.**

 **Disclaimers: As always the characters of Rizzoli and Isles do not belong to me. This work is not for profit, only fun, and I promise to return the ladies and all their known associates safe and sound once they've been out to play. The characters Rizzoli and Isles and friends that Tess Gerritsen came up with belong to her, TNT, Janet Tamaro et al. Associated characters that were introduced into the TV series also belong to them, so I make no claim on their copyright.**

 **However.**

 **The original idea came from Annajadekin. Therefore the idea copyright belongs to Annajadekin.**

 **The copyright of the original written storyline, and original characters within belong to me.**

 **Please do not use either of the above copyrights without express permission from Annajadekin or me. This story may be archived on suitable sites, with all warnings, copyright and disclaimers in place. Although please remember that I, (or Annajadekin), need to be informed of the archive for our own records.**

 **Copyright for all original ideas and characters June 2015.**

 **Sorry this has not been beta read, so all and any mistakes are mine. And no matter what you do, you always seem to spot the mistakes after you hit enter!**

 **Summary: Only Jane's family know her true potential. Many times Jane's wanted to let Maura in on her secrets, but thanks to self-esteem issues Jane has as a result of childhood bullies, she has failed. Will this case open the door to those secrets? And how will Maura react when she realizes her best friend is not all she seems? Eventually Rizzles.**

* * *

Chapter one: Unhappy News.

* * *

Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli had her head down, concentrating on the report she was reading. Her features were obscured by her long curly black hair that had come loose from its ponytail, and was now framing her beautiful angular face.

In the periphery of her awareness she registered the slightly distant, but distinctive clack of the heels worn by the Boston Police Department's Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles. Although to be fair, Maura Isles was far more than that; to be exact she was the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and adopted sole heir to the Isles considerable family fortune. Add into the mix her real Father was a mobster now in prison after her real Mother had given evidence against him, and it made for an interesting story. Not forgetting that Maura had also donated a kidney to her half sister. One thing was for sure, Jane knew life around the pretty Doctor was never boring.

Curious as to why the other woman had made her way up to the bullpen, Jane raised her head and smiled in greeting when Maura pushed through the door that separated the Detectives working space from the rest of the building.

The smile faded though when Jane saw the unhappy look on her best friends face. Getting up she gently pulled the smaller woman aside, taking them into the adjoining BRIC, which was currently unoccupied.

"Hey, Maura. What's up?" Jane asked in concern.

Maura shook her head. The honey blond hair that was normally so tidy was uncharacteristically unkempt and almost looked tangled. It was as though Maura had spent some time running her hands nervously through her hair. As if to confirm Jane's suspicions Maura did exactly that before she replied. "I was wondering if tomorrow you could come to Holyoke with me for a couple of days?"

Jane knew after her current shift ended she was off duty until the following Monday, and had no problem agreeing to the request. "Of course I can. But something tells me this is more than just a girls trip away."

Maura nodded, looking miserable. So miserable in fact that Jane drew her into a hug, slightly muffling the other woman's reply. "An old school friend died yesterday. Her mother wants me to conduct another autopsy. She's not happy with the results the county medical examiner came up with regarding cause of death, and asked I be called in to check his findings. He wasn't too happy, but Eve's mother has a great deal of influence in the county."

"Do you want to do this?" Jane asked. She was concerned Maura would be working on the body of a former friend.

"To be honest I have no idea what I want. The ME is convinced Eve committed suicide, but her mother is insisting Eve would never take her own life. What concerns me is if I go there and find there _are_ suspicious circumstances surrounding Eve's death. That could be a problem if anybody questions my impartiality."

Jane thought about this for a moment, then said. "If the ME has called you in as Chief Medical Examiner I shouldn't think that would be a problem."

The smaller woman nodded, still securely held in Jane's arms. "Still, under these circumstances I would normally delegate Dr. Pike to perform an autopsy where my impartiality might be called into question..."

Her voice trailed off, and Jane knew what her friend had been about to say, and so finished the sentence aloud. "But you don't want his sometimes incompetence anywhere near a friend."

This time there was only a nod in return. Maura was too much of a professional to say those damning words about a colleague out loud while at work. In private however, she and Jane had often discussed the man's lack of professionalism, and noted it seemed especially pronounced during times of stress.

Thinking for a moment the dark haired Detective soon came up with what she hoped would be an acceptable compromise. "You ask Pike to perform the autopsy, but under the understanding you'll be an observer. That way you can get the answers Eve's mother wants, but without being too directly involved."

Maura squeezed Jane harder for a moment before finally stepping out of the comforting embrace. "Thank you. Of course that is the ideal thing to do. Unfortunately I was too flustered to think of the obvious answer myself."

Jane smiled, and said in a slightly teasing tone. "Imagine that, Maura Isles flustered. I'm marking the day on my calendar."

Maura's lips drew together in an exasperated line, before she shook her head and said. "At least I had a valid reason."

Jane immediately fell silent, a somber look crossing her countenance. "Sorry Maur," she said after a moment, using the diminutive name she had created for the Doctor. "A loss of a friend is not a time to be joking."

Maura again shook her head, now looking annoyed with herself. "No, I'm sorry. I know you were only trying to lighten the mood." Finally a genuine, albeit small smile appeared. "Thank you again. It means a lot to me, knowing you'll be there."

Jane waved off the faint praise. "Ah, it's nothing. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I left you to deal with this on your own."

The Doctor looked embarrassed. "Yes, well. That may be, but I sometimes still forget that these days I can ask you for support."

"Well, I'm glad you remembered to ask me this time." Jane's words were soft but heartfelt.

The smile returned, and Maura replied equally softly. "So am I."

* * *

Once Maura had made her way back down to the morgue, it didn't take Jane long to finish up her paperwork. Making her way down to the precinct cafe, Jane stopped to talk to her mother, who was working there during her usual daytime hours.

"Hi Ma," Jane made her way to the counter, grateful it was quiet for a change. Ever since her mother had taken over the main cooking duties at the cafe the place had become much more popular. Not only was Angela Rizzoli friendlier than the sullen owner Stanley, her superb cooking skills were well received.

"Janie," Angela said, pleased to see her daughter. Putting down the dishtowel she was using to wipe down the back counter, she made her way to Jane's side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I wasn't expecting to see you until this evening for dinner."

"Yeah well, Maura came to see me earlier, and I need to ask you a favor."

Seeing the concern in Jane's face Angela immediately went into protective parent mode. After Frank Rizzoli had walked out on her for another woman, causing their marriage to implode, Maura had opened up her guesthouse to Angela, giving the upset and destitute woman a place to live. To begin with it had only been a temporary arrangement. But over time Maura had been welcomed into the ranks of the remaining Rizzoli family. Meaning the older woman was now living in the guesthouse permanently. "Is everything alright?" Angela asked in a brisk tone. Maura was like another daughter to her, and Angela would protect her as ferociously as she did her other three children.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, well, no. Not totally. An old school friend of Maura's died yesterday, and she asked me to go with her tomorrow to Holyoke for a couple of days. Would you mind looking after Jo for me?" Jo Friday was Jane's little mongrel dog. A gift given to her by her former partner, and now her Homicide Sergeant, Vince Korsak.

Angela drew a hand up to her chest in horror. "Oh my word. Of course I'll have Jo. Is Maura okay? Maybe I should go and see her." Jane put her hand out to stop her mother removing the apron she wore. "Ma, she's fine. Anyway she's probably finished for the day. She was called out early this morning on that unexplained death we were investigating first thing."

Angela paused, gauging Jane's sincerity. "Okay," she stopped what she was doing. "But once you've packed you get over to Maura's straight away and make sure she's alright!"

"I will Ma, don't worry."

Mollified Angela returned to work. But not before she added. "And don't forget you're picking up Frankie tonight!"

Laughing, Jane waved her assent and left to go pack a bag.

* * *

Dinner that night had been a relaxed affair. Angela had deliberately kept the atmosphere light knowing Maura was feeling unsettled by the mornings news. Unexpectedly Maura had asked Jane to stay the night. Pleased that she'd had the foresight to put her bag into the trunk of her car ready for the mornings journey, Jane easily agreed. Plus, Jo stayed often enough that there was no need to have brought any of her belongings over for the dogs stay with Angela.

Having slept fitfully Maura rose before dawn the following morning. Once she had plied Jane with coffee they had left early enough to beat the worst of the city traffic. They had taken Maura's car, and Maura was driving. Jane was never as awake as Maura first thing, so she happily accepted the responsibility of driving the return half of their trip.

After they had been driving in companionable silence for an hour, Maura had briefly looked at Jane and asked. "What do you know about Holyoke?"

"I know the city houses the Massachusetts Green High Performance Computing Center, and it was where volleyball was invented. Plus the volleyball Hall Of Fame is somewhere in the city, but I've never visited it." Jane inwardly cringed, hoping Maura wouldn't ask how she knew about the computing center. The words had slipped out before Jane realized what she was saying. Jane knew the volleyball reference would be easy to explain away given her interest in sports. But Jane was still not confident about letting others know about her real academic abilities.

Her self esteem had taken such a battering as a child, that even now, all these years later, opening up to others about her achievements was impossible. Even if the person she was opening up to was Maura Isles. A person Jane trusted with her life. Her battered psyche still wouldn't allow her to say the words she most wanted to say to Maura. And that was depressing. Depressing enough that she hated herself for the lack of courage. Despite her Mother's reassurances that Maura would treasure the knowledge, somehow Jane always found herself failing whenever she tried to bring up the subject.

Jane knew her Mother was disappointed that she hadn't confided in Maura. But she also knew Angela would never betray her secrets. Realizing Maura had not noticed her slip, Jane relaxed, and settled in for the remainder of the drive.

* * *

Directing the car to the large duel level brick building set back off a tree lined road, Maura checked the address once more before she said. "We're here."

Once Maura had found a parking spot in the visitors section, Jane got out and stretched, pleased to finally have her long frame out of the cramped car. "Which apartment number was it?"

"Nine," Maura confirmed.

As if on cue Maura recognized the older distinguished woman who was walking over from a large SUV parked in the spot marked with a nine written on the side. Maura met the slim, well dressed woman halfway - Jane noted Eve's mother was the same height as Maura - and they embraced in silence. When they broke apart Maura reached for Jane and introduced them.

"Maxine Clifford, this is Jane Rizzoli."

"Maura's Detective friend," Maxine gave Jane a warm smile and held out her hand. "Thank you for coming," she said as Jane shook the offered appendage.

"It was the least I could do," Jane said quietly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Under the welcoming smiles she had given the other two women Maxine's grieving was evident. And it took Maxine a moment to formulate her reply. "Thank you. Here is the key to Eve's apartment. If you don't mind I'll wait in the car. I can't face going in quite yet."

"That's perfectly understandable," Jane said, all her years of dealing compassionately with the families of murder victims coming to the fore. Taking the proffered key she added. "I promise we'll be as quick as we can."

"Thank you for your understanding," and before either of them could answer Maxine turned, and with an audible sob walked back to her SUV.

* * *

The click of the opening door sounded loud to Maura's ears. As often as she had supervised a crime scene, walking into her friend's apartment was totally different. Taking a fortifying breath, she silently accepted the gloves and foot covers that Jane handed her.

"I can do this by myself if it's too hard," Jane offered quietly.

Maura shook her head. Both in answer to Jane's question, and to focus her mind back onto the task ahead. "Thank you but no. We need to go to through here as if it is a crime scene. It would take too long with only one of us doing the job."

"The local police didn't do a basic sweep as a matter of course?" Jane asked surprised. In any sudden death there should have at least been a minimal forensic examination of the apartment for evidence of foul play.

"None," Maura confirmed. "When he arrived the Medical Examiner was so convinced it was suicide the police didn't really bother. I can't say I blame them. They don't have the resources we do, and they'd already been tied up that day dealing with some rioting youths and vandalism in the city center."

"Even so," Jane muttered as she started to look through some papers on the desk in the corner of the small sitting room. "You'd think they wouldn't just take his word on the whole thing."

"A smaller city has other priorities at times. I can't blame them for taking John at his word." Maura knew Eve's body had been found in the bathroom. Deciding she would leave that till area until last, Maura moved into the bedroom. Noting the twin bed and bedside table, with a lamp sitting on top, she had to raise her voice slightly to be heard. "He's been a good Medical Examiner over the years. If Maxine wasn't so adamant Eve would never kill herself I probably would have have accepted his report without question when it arrived on my desk."

"Okay, I can live with that," Jane finally said, acknowledging the truth behind Maura's words.

"Have you found anything yet?" Maura asked.

"Nothing so far," Jane admitted before saying. "Wait a minute. Did Eve have any German family or friends?"

"Yes. She was friends with a German girl in school. They remained in touch. Why?"

"I just found a paper with some German written down. But if there's a reason for it to be here it doesn't help much." In a quieter tone Jane uttered the words written down. "Meine Damen und Herren, ich präsentiere: Mutti's Geburtstagstorte." *

Maura looked askance towards the open door, not quite sure what she had heard. While Maura expected Jane to be able to speak some Italian, given her family's heritage, she was sure the other woman had just spoken almost perfect German. Although it wasn't a language Maura knew well, she knew enough to recognize there had been no trace of an American accent to Jane's words. Before she could ask though, her attention was drawn to another find in the small, cramped apartment.

"Jane," she said hesitantly. "I think you need to see this."

"What is it?" Jane asked as she walked through the door.

"Something I would definitely class as suspicious circumstances." Maura admitted. Before her the drawer to the bedside table now lay open, and inside there was a knife. A knife with smears on it that looked as though they could be blood.

"Reddish brown stains." Jane muttered.

"Reddish brown stains." Maura confirmed.

"Damn!"

* * *

* My Ladies and Gentlemen, I present: Mother's birthday cake.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would normally take a bit more time checking and editing a chapter before I post. However I am looking after my nephews for the next two weeks, and I don't know how long it will be before I can get the chance to next post online. Although I will try and work on the upcoming chapters when I can.**

 **In a review a query was made on translations of foreign languages. As pointed out by another reviewer I will provide translations at the end of each chapter if required. Those will be marked by either an asterisk (*), or by an asterisk followed by a number (*1) if there is more than one passage to translate.**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy the story. All reviews welcome, that's what feeds the fanfic writer, but please remember we're not professional writers. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows already given to the story.**

 **Again, this chapter has not been beta read, so I expect there are small errors that have crept in. I apologize in advance, and hope they're not too awful!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Discoveries.

* * *

Once Maura had called the local ME and informed him of her discovery, he'd sworn rather violently, apologized - both for the missed knife and cursing - and arranged for a member of the local crime lab to go down and collect the evidence they'd found.

The moment the evidence was secured Maura and Jane went and told Maxine what they had uncovered.

"How did they miss that?" Maxine demanded, wringing her hands together in anxiety. She'd seen the crime team member arrive, and had been nervously pacing outside the main entrance waiting for news.

Maura sighed. "Sadly they found a second bloody knife by Eve's body. It was almost identical in size and shape to this one. Given the cuts on her wrists, it was easy to assume that had been the weapon used in an apparently successful suicide attempt."

"But now this casts doubt on that assumption?"

Maura nodded. "It does. We're heading to the morgue now. Dr. Pike will meet us there and with the local ME they'll do a second autopsy."

"The crime lab is also doing a complete sweep of Eve's apartment. If there is any further evidence they'll find it." Jane added. "The moment we hear anything I promise we'll be in touch."

Maxine reached out to take both their hands in her own. "Thank you. Maura has all my contact details."

Releasing her hold Maxine took a final long sad look at the apartment building, before getting into her vehicle and driving away.

Watching Maura closely Jane could also see the sadness mirrored on her friends face. She reached over and placed a comforting hand on Maura's arm."Hey, we'll find out the truth about what happened here."

Maura leaned in towards the comforting touch. "I know. I just wish I could ease Maxine's pain somehow."

"You will," Jane promised. "She needs answers and we can provide her with those."

"And if is murder Jane, then what? We, especially you, have little to no jurisdiction here. We might be able to give her answers about how Eve died, but we can't give her closure once that has been determined."

Jane took a deep breath. "I know, but we can certainly keep an eye on any investigation. Offer our services, that sort of thing." Seeing Maura was about to object she added. "I know it's not perfect, but it's better than nothing."

Maura sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you're right."

Guiding Maura towards her car Jane replied softly. "No need to be sorry. Let's get out of here and see if we can't answer some of those questions for Maxine."

* * *

Jane was scowling. She couldn't help it. Oh, she knew Dr. Pike was going to be in the building, but still, he never failed to irritate her; no matter how often she promised herself she wouldn't let him get under her skin. And right now he was doing a pretty good job of tempting Jane to pull out her service weapon and shoot him. If he pawed at Maura once more she wasn't going to be held responsible for her actions!

Again Maura stood back, increasing the personal space between herself and the other Doctor. That had been the third time in ten minutes Maura had needed to take such action. Jane spotted her chance and stepped between the two. Smiling sweetly, but with no true intent behind the gesture she said. "I'm sorry Dr. Pike, only I need to discuss some issues with Dr. Isles. If you'll excuse us?"

He looked put out for a moment, before an equally saccharine smile appeared on his face. His gesture was no more real than Jane's, and they both knew it. "Of course," he said. "I'll see you in the autopsy suite in half an hour."

Smiling, Maura said to Jane once they were alone. "Thank you. Although how you two ever manage to keep things remotely civilized when it's apparent you hate each other is beyond me."

"Years of practice," Jane growled. Still glaring in the direction Dr. Pike had taken she added. "Thank God you were appointed Chief Medical Examiner. If he's gotten the position like he thought he would I think I would have resigned!"

"You really dislike him that much?" Maura asked in a surprised tone.

"I think despise is a better description. Dislike is far too tame a word." Jane admitted. The scowl was finally fading from her face.

"You know some day you're going to have to tell me what happened, before I arrived, to create such animosity between the two of you." Maura mused, wondering what event had occurred to create such tension between colleagues.

"Some day," Jane agreed quietly. "I promise. But not today. It's a long story, and I'd feel happier if we were sat on your sofa, drinking alcohol with no distractions."

"Deal," Maura quickly said, seizing her chance to pin down the often elusive Detective when it came to such personal matters. Jane Rizzoli had many great qualities, and not breaking a promise was one such quality.

Soon the time came for the autopsy, and Maura found herself unaccountably nervous. Many times she had helped find answers for grieving relatives, and yet none of those times could prepare her for what she was about to witness. Never before had she needed to see the autopsy of a friend. Glad to have Jane at her side, she steeled herself and pushed open the doors to the autopsy suite. It looked very similar to her own working environment. Only the associated crime lab right next door was much smaller and certainly wasn't as well appointed as her own.

Eve's body was still inside the white sheet on a metal gurney. Next to that was the metal autopsy table where a tall thin man, about Maura's age, with thinning blond hair and blue eyes stood. Seeing them enter he approached them with a small smile. "Maura," he said, his accent local. "So sorry I screwed this up."

"Not a problem John, we've all had cases where we've missed something."

"Maybe, but this was a big miss. You know what they say about assuming things. I should have known better."

Maura looked confused by his reference, and so Jane stepped in to explain, "Ah, the old 'to assume makes an ass of you and me.' idiom."

He smiled in Jane's direction. "Exactly. And you must be Jane Rizzoli. It's a pleasure to meet you, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Likewise," Jane said. Despite this error she hoped the incident wouldn't derail this man's career. The fact he was willing to openly admit he'd made a mistake went a long way in making a good impression on the Boston Detective. It was certainly refreshing after being back in Dr. Pike's company.

"We're all set, time to begin."

As John opened up the body bag Jane could see Maura pale. Moving closer, she grasped the limp hand at Maura's side and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Maura turned and gave Jane a grateful look, before refocusing her attention back to the table. A tear escaped her eye, but she chose not to draw attention to the emotion, and let the tear slide down her cheek unhindered. Jane noticed, of course Jane noticed. But she knew Maura needed to deal with this in her own way, and just carried on offering the unconditional support she had already put into place.

* * *

Dr. Pike had been surprisingly quiet up until now. Jane wondered if that had anything to do with John Bristow's quiet competence. Whatever the reason she was glad. So far there had been no surprises with the autopsy, but they were about to take a closer look at the wounds on Eve's wrists.

"There are signs of previous self injury or a suicide attempt on both wrists, more markedly on the right wrist." John noted into the recording equipment. "However, none of the scars show signs of having being made recently. Healing suggests they are at least six months old, but of course they could be older."

Picking up a ruler he measured the scar tissue. Frowning slightly he rechecked his measurements. Handing the instrument to Dr. Pike he said. "Please could you confirm my findings."

Looking supercilious Dr. Pike leaned forward and said smarmily. "Of course." There was a moment's pause before he uttered. "Oh!" So quietly Jane almost didn't hear him.

Before Jane got too impatient though Maura spoke up, the first words she had uttered since the autopsy had begun. "Is there a problem?"

Dr. Pike rushed to answer her. "No, no problem. It's just that the scars are consistent with the shape and size of the wounds that caused Eve Clifford to exsanguinate. That's bleed out Detective..."

"I know what it means. I'm not an imbecile!" Jane interrupted him with a snap.

"Do you suspect the same weapon?" Maura asked quickly, hoping to defuse the situation she could see brewing between the two antagonists.

"That will be hard to determine." Dr. Bristow admitted. "But given the old stains on the knife you found in the drawer I have to wonder why Eve would suddenly use a different blade? Most people who self harm have a particular instrument they favor. Over time people get very good at making sure cuts are sterile in order to lower the risk of infection. To keep a dirty knife to hand would go against that philosophy."

"Could Eve have deliberately left the knife in the drawer dirty? To discourage her self-harming in the future?" Jane mused.

"Possibly," John admitted. "But if she was determined to take her own life this time I doubt soiled equipment would have bothered her. That has me questioning why a second knife was used."

"Plus the previous scars could also hide a solid first cut," Maura offered quietly.

Jane knew to what Maura was referring. The cuts made by a suicide victim were often hesitant at first. Only after a couple of tries would most people feel confident in then making the defining, fatal injuries. Old scars might mask a murderer's attack, which could have easily been fatal with the first slice of the knife.

Plus a murderer could easily believe the knife they found at the scene was good enough to make them think it was consistent with the old injuries. Not realizing the real knife for those scars was being kept in a safe place that had special meaning to Eve.

Was all this enough to conclude murder? Jane knew it wasn't, at least not quite yet. But she also knew it was enough to shed serious doubt on the suicide, and bring it into the realms of an unexplained and suspicious death, which would be investigated further.

Finally they had escaped the morgue. Not much more could be done until the results of the toxicology reports came back. To speed up those results Maura had offered the services of the crime lab at her morgue, and John had readily accepted her offer.

Glad to be away from Pike, Jane was relieved that overall he had been fairly decent at his job that afternoon. Reaching for her phone she saw Maura's inquiring look. Knowing what Maura was asking without the other woman saying anything aloud, Jane said quietly. "I thought we could phone Maxine and arrange to meet up so we can ask her why she was adamant that Eve wouldn't commit suicide."

Maura nodded in understanding before she answered. "I expect she'll ask us to stay at her house for the next couple of nights." There was a slight pause before she added. "I'm not sure if she'll understand it's nothing personal when we have to decline her offer."

"The old impartiality thing," Jane agreed in understanding.

Maura just nodded. Jane wanted to ask Maura if she'd known about the self harm injuries to Eve, but decided to leave the questions until they were with Maxine. Hopefully between the Mother and Eve's old friend she'd get a clearer picture of Eve's overall mental health.

As expected Maxine had been disappointed that Maura and Jane wouldn't take her up on her hospitality. Once it had been explained however she graciously withdrew the offer, but did insist they join her for dinner. That left enough time for Jane and Maura to find the hotel Maura had booked for them.

Leaving her car with the valet Maura said nervously, as they walked towards reception. "I hope you don't mind, but I got us a suite. I couldn't tolerate the thought of being alone while I was here."

Jane could understand that, and honestly, she also enjoyed being close to the Medical Examiner. "That's fine," reaching the desk Jane stepped back. For a long time she had accepted that Maura needed to pay for certain things. Not because Maura lorded her wealth over Jane, but simply because she could afford to pay, and wanted Jane to share in her good fortune.

Maura glanced over her shoulder, and gave Jane a brilliant smile. It was the smile she reserved for those times she was truly happy. And Jane enjoyed seeing on the smaller woman. Plus, for some reason Jane knew it gave her a thrill knowing she was the one to put that smile on her friends face. It didn't take Maura long to complete the booking in details, and soon they were shown to their suite.

Jane's eyes rose slightly when she took in the details of the rooms. Although she knew the suite would be well appointed, it was above her expectations, and so she looked towards Maura and asked. "Did you get the best rooms in the place?"

For a moment Maura looked embarrassed before she shyly dropped her gaze. "I'm afraid I did go a little bit overboard. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy trip, and I wanted us to be as comfortable as possible." Suddenly Maura's demeanor changed and she looked worried. "You're not angry are you? I mean I know it's a lot more expensive than what I would normally pay when we go out together..."

Jane cut her off before she could carry on, knowing that when nervous Maura tended to prattle on about anything and everything. "No, this is great. It's just that I wasn't expecting anything quite this big."

Maura visibly relaxed. "Oh good. I know you can get uneasy about my wealth, but sometimes I just need to feel centered. And being able to fully relax without outside influences interrupting us can help me achieve that."

Jane walked over and grasped Maura's hands soothingly. "I truly understand. And I bet there's a Jacuzzi in the main bathroom?" She asked this knowing Maura would have read every single detail about the suite before she made the booking.

Maura finally smiled again. "Yes, that's why I rang you to ask you bring your swimming outfit."

Jane smiled back. "Once we get back after dinner, you, me, a glass of wine and beer, and the Jacuzzi. How does that sound?"

Maura's smile brightened even more. "That sounds just about perfect."

* * *

Looking up at the impressive gateway Maura drew the car closer to the security booth. As she wound down her window she realized the man on duty was a person she knew. "Ben," she exclaimed happily. "I didn't know you still worked here."

The older man, with grey hair, but still with an athletic build smiled back. "My, my. Miss Maura Isles as I live and breathe. And in answer to your question. Yes indeed, I've been here all this time. Although I retire at the end of the month." His demeanor grew somber. "I take it you're here about Miss Eve?" At Maura's confirmation nod he continued. "Such a shame. I know you two were always so close in school. And that last year you were..." Suddenly realizing there was another person in the car he stopped momentarily. "I beg your pardon, I didn't mean to be rude." This last part he directed at Jane.

"That's okay," Jane reassured him and leaning across Maura slightly Jane offered the security guard her hand. "I take it Mrs Clifford is expecting us?"

Shaking her hand in a firm grip Ben replied. "She sure is Ma'am. Miss Isles knows the way."

With that he stepped back and opened the gate, allowing Maura to drive the once familiar route up the driveway and to the front door of the property.

Exiting the car Maura again found herself nervous at the prospect of talking to Maxine. "Jane," she began hesitantly. "I feel there is something you should know. And I hope you won't judge me."

Jane walked over and lightly drew Maura into a hug. "Maur, I could never judge you. What's wrong?"

"When we were in our last year of school Eve and I had a relationship. A physical relationship." The words had come out rushed. As if Maura wanted to get them said before she changed her mind.

Jane just pulled Maura closer. "That's okay. Did Maxine know?"

Maura finally relaxed slightly, knowing her friend wasn't upset by the revelation. "Yes, she knew. Although she didn't fully understand the relationship, she didn't object."

"But you were worried Maxine might say something in passing?" Jane guessed.

"Yes. I thought for a moment back there that Ben might say something, which is why I decided to mention it." Pulling back from Jane Maura looked up into the dark brown eyes of the homicide Detective. She saw nothing but acceptance, and felt the relief flow through her. "Thank you Jane."

Jane smiled in response, and motioned to the door. "Always. Now let's go and see if we can't find out what motive somebody might have for harming Eve."

* * *

To Maura's surprise it was Maxine herself who opened the front door to greet the two women. "Please come in," she said as she stepped back to allow them access.

Jane was the first through the door, and she looked surprised by the tastefully decorated entrance that fanned out before them. Light colors on the walls kept the large area bright and cheerful. Dotted about the walls were paintings that Jane suspected would be worth a small fortune if they ever came up for sale on the open market. Beautiful cedar flooring shone in the daylight. Light oak doors obviously made their way into other rooms, and Maxine led the way towards the furthest door. "I hope you don't mind." she explained. "Only I do love the library, and I know Maura spent many happy hours ensconced in there when the weather was bad outside."

Maura smiled at the memories. "Indeed, it is a beautiful space. Thank you for taking the time to think of our comfort."

Maxine smile was sadder. "Selfishly it's for my comfort as well."

Opening the door, Jane was once again the first person inside the room. And she couldn't fault the choice. It truly was a remarkable space. Large comfortable looking leather couches and chairs were dotted about. Bookcases ran up three of the four walls, leaving a huge wall of windows on the final wall. The view looked towards a lake, trees dotting the landscape in perfect harmony with the natural surroundings. Drawn to the view Jane asked. "How do you protect the books from UV damage?"

"Special glass. It was an extravagance, but one we felt was worth the effort." Maxine came to stand at Jane's shoulder. "This was always one of Eve's favorite places. I'm glad you can appreciate that as well."

Moved by what the older woman was sharing Jane nodded, before she finally moved back into the room, and sat down next to Maura on one of the couches.

With a sigh Maxine drew herself away from the view. "But you aren't here to talk about beautiful views. Can you give me any further information, and how can I help?"

"Please, sit down," Maura indicated to the chair opposite them. "This might take a while."

* * *

A number of emotions had crossed Maxine's face when Maura had been describing the new autopsy findings. Chiefly relief, unhappiness, and anger. Once the new results had been discussed Maxine said. "Eve started to self harm five years ago. She wouldn't tell me what caused her to start, but she did agree to see a psychiatrist. With his help she fought the urges, and eventually she seemed to stop. One of her goals was to keep the knife she used for cutting in her drawer. But she kept it dirty, so she wouldn't be tempted to cut without cleaning it first. That moment's hesitation was all she needed to curb the urges. This was against her Doctor's advice. He'd wanted her to get rid of all temptation, but Eve knew doing it that way would work for her, and she was right. My daughter hadn't harmed herself in two years. That's why I was so convinced she hadn't killed herself. She knew she had help and support, and she used that in the past." Maxine looked at Maura in anguish. "Initially I thought the knife they had found must have been the one from her drawer. But even then I knew something wasn't right. I know some people would hide their problems, but after I found out what was happening Eve promised me she wouldn't hide anything, and you know what she was like when she promised something."

"Eve would never break a promise, even if it caused her great personal upset." Maura agreed quietly. "It was one of her many good characteristics."

"Then I'm afraid it's looking more and more likely somebody deliberately harmed Eve, and set things up to make it look like a suicide. "Jane said. "Who else knew about Eve's problems?"

Maxine gave Maura a wan smile. "Not even Maura knew. Eve asked that it be kept quiet, and so I agreed. Others who saw her regularly might have guessed she self harmed from the scars, but it was not openly discussed."

"So the only people who knew about the knife in the drawer?" Jane prodded.

"Were Eve, her psychiatrist, and me." Maxine confirmed.

"Then it's likely we're looking for somebody outside of that circle." Jane admitted. "Would you be prepared to give us the name of Eve's Doctor?"

Maxine rose to a roller desk in the corner of the room. From a drawer she retrieved a card. Walking back and handing it to Jane she said."I have already spoken to him, and he has agreed to see you. He is actually based in Boston. When Eve fell ill, for the reasons mentioned she didn't want to see anybody locally. So once a week she drove to Boston, saw Dr. Werner, stayed at our townhouse overnight before driving home."

"Well," Jane looked surprised but pleased by that information. "Then we can certainly offer to interview him legitimately for the police here. That makes things much easier. Although I must caution you. Unless anything else falls into Boston territory Maura and I are very limited on what we can do to help."

Maxine gave a sad smile. "I understand Detective, and believe me when I say you've done more than I could have hoped for. At least now there will be an investigation."

Maura spoke into the silence that developed. "I know this is not something that you wanted to happen, but I'm glad we could help."

Maxine nodded, finally giving way to the tears that had wanted to fall from the moment they had started to discuss her daughter.

It had taken a while for Maxine to calm herself down. But she'd insisted Maura and Jane stay for dinner. She'd provided steak for Jane, with salmon for Maura, and all the food had been cooked to perfection. The meal was surrounded by a sadness, but after a short while Maxine and Maura had shared some of their fondest memories of Eve, and that had lightened the mood considerably.

Still, it was a somber three women who said their goodbyes a little after nine that evening, and Jane and Maura soon made their way back to the hotel.

"Come on," Jane said, pulling Maura into the room. "I hear a Jacuzzi calling our names."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites for this story. Due to real life constraints I have been unable to respond to the last lot of reviews individually. However, I have read and appreciated them all.**

 **Here is the next chapter. I'm trying not to rush the Rizzles, I hope people see a couple of reasons why I've decided to keep it slow in this chapter.**

 **Again I have a very busy period of real life ahead, and I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but I'll try and get it done as soon as possible.**

 **This chapter has not been beta read, and so for all and any mistakes I apologize for in advance. And you always seem to spot them the moment you hit send.**

 **Please feel free to review, just remember fanfic writers not professional writers, but all constructive views are welcomed.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Further Details.

* * *

The relaxing time spent in the Jacuzzi had been just what Jane and Maura had needed the previous night, and Jane was thankful for Maura's foresight in getting rooms where they could enjoy the tub in secluded luxury. Even though the main suite could have slept a further four people, being situated inside the bathroom meant the Jacuzzi was limited to space for two people comfortably, three people at a squeeze. Overall it had been very cozy.

Thinking back to the evening Jane recalled how effortlessly she and Maura had migrated together once the Jacuzzi had been filled. Jane could see how much Maura needed comforting, and had easily opened up her arms allowing Maura to lie back in her embrace. Neither of them had questioned the move, it having occurred so naturally. Yet, the more Jane thought back, the more she wondered if her feelings for the Doctor weren't becoming blurred from friendship to romantic in nature. Jane was pretty sure a lot of what she felt for Maura could be considered romantic. Plus Jane also knew it would be far too easy for her to imagine a deeper, more intimate relationship with the one and only Dr. Maura Isles. Especially since Maura had admitted to having had a past relationship with a woman.

Jane had also had a dalliance with another woman while she was a rookie cop. But it hadn't been serious, and she'd never really considered herself to be bisexual, thinking of the encounter as more of a crush. Admittedly an extremely pleasant and fulfilling crush, but a crush nevertheless. The depth of these new feelings towards Maura had Jane reminiscing and revisiting that period of her life. But Jane also knew last night was not the ideal time to openly question her feelings, or the feelings of her best friend. Apart from anything else Maura was still feeling too raw from the loss of Eve. Plus, today they needed to be able to fully focus on the case and not be distracted. With that in mind Jane had shelved those rising libidinous thoughts. At least for the moment. She wasn't sure if she was being a coward using the case as an excuse; but Jane wasn't quite ready to let those emotions totally loose, for them to emerge kicking and screaming from her mind. As far as she was concerned, an extra day or two of denial would be of no harm to either woman right now. However, Jane also knew that once they returned to Boston she'd need to seriously examine her emotions. Some sincere soul searching was going to be in order.

* * *

The rest of the night had passed peacefully, and both women were currently eating a superb breakfast in the main room of the suite, going over what they wanted to do that day.

Slathering butter on some toast, Jane took a contented bite before she said. "So really all we need to do today is go and talk to the local police. See what they have to offer on the new information, and also see if they'll give us permission to talk to Eve's shrink on their behalf."

Maura nodded. "Tomorrow morning John should have preliminary results on the full toxicology reports. Once those come in I really won't have any further reasons as Chief M.E to stay in Holyoke."

Jane thought about the logistics for a moment. "Realistically, talking to the police here shouldn't take more than the morning. Is there anything as a tourist that you want to do this afternoon?"

Maura smiled and said without any hesitation. "I had thought about visiting the Volleyball Hall of Fame."

Jane nearly choked on the sip of coffee she'd just taken, before she carefully placed down the mug and gave Maura a calculated stare. To Maura's credit she held a perfectly innocent look when Jane said incredulously. "You hate any sports like that!"

"Well," Maura said, managing to both draw out the word, and look coy. "I wouldn't necessarily say I hate such sports. I certainly dislike most of them, but since we've been friends I will admit I have found my interest over the years increasing. That aside, we're already here, and given you have allowed me to monopolize your time for what will be close to three full days, I thought a visit would be a good way for me to say thank you."

Jane was uncharacteristically flustered. It took a few seconds for her brain to formulate a reply. "But you've already paid for a suite with a Jacuzzi in it, not to mention the gourmet dining here; which by the way you have also insisted on paying for. I think the very least we can do is go someplace you'd like to visit this afternoon."

"And that place is the Volleyball Hall of Fame," Maura said in a determined tone.

Seeing her best friend steel her face, Jane replied in a resigned voice. "I'm not going to win this one am I?" Automatically her mind flashed back to the method Maura had used to drag her to the awards ceremony by 'the hard way' a few years back.

Maura graced Jane with a triumphant grin. "No, you're not."

"Oh well," Jane sighed in a tone that knew she had lost the argument. "Police visit, then the Volleyball Hall of Fame it is."

* * *

The police department of Holyoke wasn't too large, but still, it was a bit smaller than Jane had been expecting. Pushing her way through the glass doors that led into the building, she politely held open the door, allowing Maura to pass.

Making their way to the reception area, both women pulled out their identification. A bored young cop was not really paying them much attention, focused instead on reading a computer gaming magazine. Jane rolled her eyes at Maura, before sending a searing look at the cop, simultaneously slamming her hand hard onto the top of the desk, causing the man to jump in surprise.

"Hey," he muttered in outrage. "Don't go around doing that to cops. We don't much like it, and it could get you arrested!"

"Please," Jane scoffed in reply. "You couldn't arrest me if I'd got a gimp leg and already had one hand tied behind my back!"

The policemen was starting to look seriously annoyed, and he decided to stand up to try and intimidate the unknown woman who dared challenge him at work. "Now I don't know who you think you are…" He started to say loudly, before Jane interrupted him in a growling voice, flashing her badge his way..

"That's Detective Rizzoli to you! Boston Homicide Division." She paused for a moment letting her words sink in, before smirking when she realized her comment had hit home.

The young man had gone pale, he glanced at Jane's badge and spluttered. "You're Detective Rizzoli? Oh shit, sorry ma'am."

"Listen Officer…" she waited expectantly, and suddenly the man realized she was waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Officer Jones ma'am."

"Officer Jones. I didn't do that to piss you off, but if I'd been a bad guy, I'd have managed to kill you before you even knew what was happening. And that would lead to the rest of your guys open to attack. Just because you're in a small city doesn't mean you're not vulnerable." Watching she waited for the words of advice to sink in. "Got it?" She asked.

Gaining back some of his composure, Officer Jones nodded.

Maura had watched the entire event from behind Jane; and it had taken some considerable effort not to laugh out loud while Jane was wiping the floor with the young Officer, whom she suspected was a rookie. Fighting a smile Maura made her way forward and placed a hand on Jane's arm. "Play nice with the locals dear, you can chew on them and spit them out later," this was said with a barely concealed giggle. Maura also winked at the young Officer to let him know she was joking. Well, partly joking. After the direct attack on Boston Police Department Jane was particularly sensitive when it came to matters of security. Focusing all her efforts on Officer Jones Maura added sweetly. "I'm Doctor Maura Isles. I believe you're expecting us?"

Jane hardly heard the last part of what Maura had said. She was still getting her mind to wrap around the idea that Maura had called her dear. Even if it had been in jest, it had set off a feeling of contentment Jane hadn't been expecting.

* * *

It didn't take long to sign both women into the visitors log, and they had soon been shown into the cramped office of the local police Captain.

The older dark skinned man had risen from his chair, the top of the wooden desk obscured by piles of paperwork. Taking in his sparkling brown eyes Maura hoped the meeting was going to be productive. "Please sit," he said in a deep bass voice. "Coffee? No, don't bother answering that. Of course you'll have coffee. I swear it's typewritten into the DNA of any and all law officials."

"Thank you," Maura said graciously, hoping the coffee was up to her usual high standards. Some coffee in these smaller law enforcement offices could be sludge, and she'd had to tolerate her fair share of undrinkable coffee in the past when she'd visited other morgues in Massachusetts.

Making his way past the two women, the Captain opened his door and bellowed. "Clarissa, please get coffee for the three of us."

"Sure thing boss." A slightly discombobulated, but cheerful voice shouted back. "I thought there was only going to be two of you?"

"Nope, three."

"Okay, I'm on it."

Settling himself back behind the desk the Captain said. "Now, where were we? I guess introductions are in order. I'm Captain Byron Bell, please call me Byron," he briefly looked Jane up and down with a smirk that would have done Jane proud. "And lady, you just scream cop, so I take it you're Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Jane nodded, trying to hide her own smirk at the Captain's abrupt, but engaging manner.

Byron turned his attention to the Medical Examiner. "And it's a pleasure to have you here Doctor Isles. Please don't be too hard on John," he referenced the local Medical Examiner. "We're as much to blame for missing the details on the Eve Clifford case as he was."

Maura inclined her head. "That's very gracious of you Captain. And I assure you he won't be formally reprimanded. It was an honest mistake. We have spoken in length about the matter, but as far as I am concerned it will not go any further."

Byron looked relieved. "That's good to hear. I know Mrs. Clifford initially ruffled a few feathers when she went over our heads, my feathers included. But I'm glad she did. Without her persistence we'd have let a murder go unpunished. I'll take my ruffled feathers to ensure a murderer not going free any day of the week."

Just then there was a knock at the door, and a pretty young brunette aged about twenty-five entered, carrying a tray with coffee mugs on top. Cream and sugar were also present, and much to her relief Maura could smell the good quality of coffee even before she was presented with a mug.

Jane also looked relieved to be getting something above the usual slurry, and happily doctored hers to taste.

Satisfied the three of them settled back down to discuss the case further.

Byron sighed before he carried on. "To be honest I'm glad you're here. We've very little in the way of experience when it comes to murders. Sure we've had them in the past. But they've always been obvious, and the motive and culprit have stuck out like a sore thumb. No, this devious beast is far outside our local knowledge."

"You know it's beyond my jurisdiction to help unless it crosses into Boston territory." Jane clarified.

The Captain nodded. "Yes, but I understand that Dr. Werner guy Eve was seeing is based in Boston. I was hoping you'd interview him for us?"

"That we can do," Jane confirmed. "I'd also like to offer my services privately if you need any help here in Holyoke. I can't do much during working hours because Boston Homicide has too many cases of its own going on right now. My Lieutenant would never agree to that, but I'm available out of hours."

Byron Bell smiled and relaxed even more. "Now that's mighty generous of you Detective. I could very well take you up on that, depending how the investigation goes. Your experience and expertise could prove to be invaluable."

"So what do we know so far?" Jane asked, wondering if the new forensic sweep of Eve's apartment had brought up anything.

"Not much more than what you and the good Doctor here already discovered." Byron admitted with a scowl that lasted a few seconds. "However there were traces of blood in both the shower and the sink drain traps. The shower we expected."

"Because that's where Eve's body was discovered," Maura clarified.

"Right, but there seems no reason for any to be in the sink trap as well. We'll test for DNA, but if it was the murderer cleaning Eve's blood off their person then chances are we won't get any other results except hers."

"At least it will back up the theory of a murder masked as a suicide," said Jane, contemplating the new information. "Anything else?"

Byron frowned slightly. "The only thing I found odd was the lack of any diary or journals. If Eve was having health problems I would have expected to find something she used to document her feelings."

"Her computer?" Jane asked.

"Her Mother said she kept that at work here in Holyoke. We're waiting on a search warrant."

Maura looked puzzled. "I thought Eve worked for MIT?"

Both Byron and Maura missed the upset look that briefly crossed Jane's face before Byron answered. "She did, but she had a lecturing spot at the computing center here. That's the office where she was storing her laptop." The Captain shifted his focus slightly until it was solely on Jane. "In fact, if we do the preliminary interviews here, could we add MIT onto our formal request for Boston Homicide to investigate?"

Keeping her voice neutral Jane replied. "I don't see why not." Jane knew that thanks to this case a heart to heart talk with Maura was edging even closer. And the prospect made her very uneasy. Tamping down on those thoughts Jane concentrated back to the moment. "Do we have any names of people Eve worked with on a daily basis?"

"Hang on," Byron leaned forward and dug through the papers on his right. "Ah, here we are," he muttered as he pulled a leaf of paper free. "It seems Eve was part of a small team, only six in total. Eve was the deputy leader, answering to a man by the name of Rod Ernest. He's the only guy based full time in Boston at MIT. The rest of the team worked out of Holyoke." Byron handed over the paper to Jane. "You can keep that, it's a copy."

Jane studied the names for a moment. "Thanks," she said as she carefully folded and pocketed the information. "I'll make sure my Lieutenant knows to expect the formal request that we interview both him and Dr. Werner."

The Captain nodded, looking satisfied with Jane's response. "I'll put those requests through once we've visited Eve's workplace. I'm hoping to get the search warrant through for tomorrow morning." Byron paused, then added. "Do you want to come with us to see Eve's office?"

Jane glanced at Maura, and seeing the inquiring look on the other woman's face Jane gave Maura a slight nod, telling of her consent. Maura was the one to answer Byron's question. "We need to be back in Boston tomorrow evening, but I should also have preliminary toxicology results back tomorrow morning. Maybe meeting at Eve's office will be the ideal chance to swap information."

"Perfect," Byron beamed. "I'll admit having you guys along will make me a lot happier. After the initial fiasco at Eves' apartment I wouldn't want to miss anything crucial."

"I think you're being a bit hard on yourself," Maura said.

Byron smiled, and shook his head. "That's awfully kind of you to say, but we both know several balls were dropped that day. No, I rather not to make those mistakes again."

"Somehow I doubt you'll miss much from now on," Jane told the man. "But we'll gladly supply the back-up you'll need for Eve's office."

"Thanks," Byron stood up. "Well, I think that just about covers all we know. If I hear anymore I'll give you ladies a call. If you don't hear from me, shall me meet here at ten in the morning?"

"We'd appreciate knowing if there is anything else to report," Maura rose at the same time as Jane. "And as unlikely as it might be, we'll also call if we hear anything further. And ten tomorrow would a be perfect time for us, that gives me time to go to the morgue and collect the lab results"

Seeing them out of the office Byron said. "I hope you get to spend a bit of time relaxing while you're here. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Actually," Maura paused with a bright smile. "There is one small thing you might be able to help with..."


End file.
